Boundless Love
by ale-panda19
Summary: ¿Como una simple amistad se puede convertir a lo largo del tiempo en un amor sin medidas?¿en un amor sin límites? Toma x Shin Inaugurando la sección yaoi de esta categoría xD Capítulos: 3/?
1. Cap 1: Amistad y Amor

Estaba molesto, muy molesto; no, ese solo adjetivo no alcanzaba a describir el sentimiento que albergaba en dentro de su pecho.

Ya entraban las siete de la tarde y ese tonto aún no aparecía por ninguna parte, ya llevaba más de tres horas esperando y el despreocupado rubio no daba rastros de seguir con vida, llamó a su teléfono móvil repetido e incansables veces pero siempre le derivaban al contestador. ¿Qué rayos se encontraba haciendo el de ojos miel para plantarlo de aquella forma tan borde?

Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado en aquella banca del centro de comercios de la ciudad, él todavía albergaba cierta esperanza de que su amigo de la infancia llegase en cualquier momento, en cierto modo era vergonzoso todo aquello, el hecho de seguir esperando allí tanto rato cual idiota, no ayudaba mucho a su ya afectado humor.

No pasaron más de quince minutos después, cuando vio a lo lejos una alta y delgada figura correr atolondradamente los corredores del centro comercial, por fin había llegado.

-¡Lo siento Shin!¡Tuve muchísimos problemas para llegar hasta aquí!¡Y en el subte no funciona la señal telefónica! Es por eso que no podía avisarte de mí retraso. ¡Lo siento! – se inclinó exageradamente el rubio ante el moreno el cual lo observaba entre atónito y molesto, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

-Solo cállate… ya es tarde, las tiendas están por cerrar y aún no he comprado lo que necesitaba.- contestó más bien indiferente, o quizá disimulando indiferencia, puesto que por dentro a más de una inmensa alegría sentía un alivio abrumador, no solo por el hecho de que no lo habían plantado, sino porque no se había de él.

Rondaban las 9 de la noche cuando finalmente ambos jóvenes se alejaban del recinto de compras, con varias bolsas en la mano izquierda y un cucurucho de helado en la derecha. Era incluso algo tenebrosa la forma en que sus maneras y modales se asemejaban tanto, caminaban al mismo ritmo, con la misma coordinación, incluso no sería exagerado el decir que hasta la manera en que comían el helado era idéntica, al mismo compás y ritmo, como si estuviesen coordinados por algún dispositivo o algo así. Aunque para ellos era algo de lo más común, se conocían desde que eran apenas unos niños, desde allí fueron amigos, compartían muchos gustos, se veían y compartían jugando casi todas las tardes, de no ser por el hecho de la edad, en la cual Toma superaba al pelinegro por un par de años, estos serían algo así como gemelos.

Siguieron caminando por las ya oscurecidas calles del distrito en el que vivían, adentrándose en los suburbios. Era algo casi increíble como en un par de calles que marcan el límite de la zona comercial de la ciudad y los suburbios, podían expresar tanta diferencia la una con la otra, casi de la nada todo el ajetreo, los carteles y anuncios por doquier, etc. desaparecían, dando lugar a la zona pacífica de la ciudad, llena de casas comunes y corrientes habitada por gente de clase media, parques de juegos por aquí y allá, y algún que otro centro educativo de primaria que se pudiera encontrar.

Todo a esas horas ya se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio, las farolas municipales colocadas en cada esquina iluminaban tenuemente su camino. Casi no habían hablado en ese tiempo que habían estado juntos, Toma no se animaba a decir nada por miedo al enfado del moreno, pues este conocía el humor sensible del de ojos carmín, y no estaba muy seguro de si explicarle las razones de su tardanza en ese momento arreglaría el ambiente o lo empeorarían.

-Paremos en el parque un rato…- habló secamente el pelinegro, señalando la entrada al parque donde solían encontrarse para jugar de niños. El menor se sentó en el banco más cercano, al costado derecho, dando lugar al rubio para acomodarse a su lado, este así lo hizo, pero con algo de vacilación en sus actos, no sabía si a que distancia mantenerse del chico, no quería enfadarlo pareciendo un insensible con respecto a lo de hoy, eso, sin contar la peculiar situación en la cual se habían envuelto en hace no más de dos meses, una peculiar y muy extraña situación que en sus 21 años de vida jamás se hubiese atrevido pensar en atravesar, y mucho menos con su amigo de la niñez.

Todo había comenzado el día en el que el rubio discutió a muerte con su madre, ardía en rabia e ira en esos momentos, y no sabía qué hacer, lo último que había hecho fue gritar a su madre una palabrota y salir de su casa con un portazo estremecedor. Habían comenzado a pelear por un asunto insignificante pero que desencadenó en una batalla campal.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde pasaría la noche, porque definitivamente a su casa no volvería al menos en unos cuantos días, así que no tuvo mejor opción que llamar a su mejor amigo, si mal no recordaba, el pelinegro le había dicho que su madre se ausentaría por unas semana por un viaje al interior del país dejando al menor solo en casa. Sí, eso era perfecto.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y discó rápidamente el número del muchacho.

-¿Si?- se oyó la voz semi somnolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Shin! Habla Toma, que bueno que te encuentro, lamento haberte despertado. ¿Crees que me podría quedar por esta noche a dormir en tu casa? Tu madre está de viaje, ¿no es así? Es que tuve un par de problemas en la mía y no puedo quedarme allí- explicó brevemente, intentando obtener una repuesta positiva lo más rápido posible.

-¡Baka! Ok, por hoy puedes quedarte, ven… te estaré esperando- dijo fríamente con tono algo molesto, aunque a pensamientos del rubio eso era común. El menor siempre había sido algo cascarrabias, pero esa era una de las cosas que le agradaban de él, porque a pesar de hablarte con ese tono de voz gruñón, el en realidad se preocupa y te ayuda en lo que tiene a la mano.

Llegó a la vivienda del moreno, una casa común, de fachada corriente la cual no se destacaba para nada de las otras casas que le rodeaban. Tocó timbre una vez… dos veces… y cuando ya iba por la tercera la puerta se abrió quedando la figura del menor bajo el umbral. El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos carmín observó atentamente con mirada recelosa al mayor, le parecía de sobre manera extraña esa situación, su amigo no tenía una perfectamente armónica vida familiar pero se le hacía sumamente raro que la pelea que tuvo con su madre acabara de un modo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás esperando aquí afuera toda la noche? Hace frío, sabes.- comentó Toma con intención de que el menor dejara de contemplarlo de esa manera, le era incómodo, parecía como si estuviese buscando una excusa para regañarlo, en ese sentido Shin se parecía bastante a su madre.

El menor giró sobre sus pies y se adentró a la vivienda haciéndole un ademán al mayor para que lo siguiera. La casa del muchacho no era muy lujosa, pero tampoco muy humilde, se encontraba en los estándares de una casa de clase social media/baja, pero no estaba mal, contando el hecho de que su madre era la única que lo había criado. Atravesaron el pasillo llegando a la sala de estar, donde se veía que momentos antes Shin estaba teniendo su aperitivo nocturno: un tazón de cereales con leche.

-Comes como un crío- bromeó con intenciones de picar al moreno, comentario que hizo sonrojar levemente al otro chico que apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate baka, que te importa si como eso por las noches, no tengo ganas de preparar una cena solo para mi- se excusó con el rubio.

El mayor solo sonrió dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, acto que hizo sonrojar aún más el rostro del de ojos carmín, quien al darse cuenta del excesivo rojo en sus mejillas se apartó del tacto del rubio.

Ambos se sentaron a ver televisión durante un buen rato, Toma a pesar de haber criticado a Shin, también se había servido un tazón de leche con cereal, no había cenado en casa por lo cual su estómago le exigía algo sólido para digerir.

El ambiente era silencioso, pero a la vez ameno, ellos se conocían tan bien que los silencios incómodos no existían, simplemente disfrutaban con el hecho de saber que estaban el uno junto al otro, era algo que a lo largo de los años habían logrado construir, esa inmensa muralla de confianza que ambos habían edificado. Empero, había algo que ambos traían en mente, pero no sabían de qué manera sería la mejor para sacarlo a la luz.

La incógnita de Shin era más que obvia, la razón por la cual Toma había discutido de esa manera con su madre, como para llegar al punto de pedirle que lo aloje en su hogar. En cambio la de Toma era algo totalmente salido de aquel tema, era algo que había percibido desde que había visto a Shin al abrirle la puerta, la interrogante estaba por salir de entre sus labios, pero el menor le ganó, girando la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba preguntando:

-¿Qué pasó entre tu y tu madre? Es decir, ¿por qué pelearon esta vez?- el mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto, no quería contestarle, y de hecho no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, pero analizando la situación, realizó que si el contaba lo que le había sucedido con su madre el también contestaría con sinceridad la pregunta que tenía para hacerle.

-Si te contesto ¿me harías un favor?-

-¿Qué?- devolvió la pregunta con tono seco.

-¿Me harás el favor? O no te contare lo que pasó.- lo chantajeó, esto enfureció al menor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a chantajearlo así? Jugando con su curiosidad. Pero decidió aceptar, ¿Qué mas daba? No pensaba que el mayor pretendiera pedirle algo muy difícil, tal vez ir a comprarle algunos dulces o algo similar. El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán como para que el de ojos miel empezara el relato.

Como se había supuesto, el motivo de la pelea era algo trivial y sin importancia alguna, cuestiones hogareñas que ocurren en todos lados, pero para variar, con el carácter que se mandaban el rubio y su progenitora, había terminado totalmente enojados el uno con el otro y no quedaba mas remedio que esperar a que la tormenta se calme, mientras tanto tendría que hospedar al mayor, al menos su madre no se encontraba durante esas semanas, había salido de viaje por unos negocios y de paso a visitar algunos familiares.

Pero su madre no era lo que le preocupaba, si no otro hecho, uno el cual si llegaba a salir a la luz su vida y su relación con su mejor amigo darían un giro de 180°.

-Bueno, ya aclaré tus dudas. ¿Ahora me harías el favor que te pedí?

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?- preguntó con fastidio estando más que seguro que sería algo con respecto a dinero y dulces para la madrugada.

El semblante del rubio cambió drásticamente, si antes llevaba una sonrisa tierna, incluso algo bobalicona pegada al rostro, ahora se encontraba totalmente serio, y su mirada lo delataba, definitivamente el favor no se trataba de dinero o dulces.

-Shin, ¿me harías el favor de contarme por qué estabas llorando antes de que yo llegara?- utilizó las palabras correctas para el momento indicado. Sí, la pregunta lo tomo algo por sorpresa, el estaba completamente seguro que el rojo y la hinchazón de sus ojos serían imperceptibles para cualquiera. Pero en vano ignoró el hecho de que Toma era una de las personas que más le conocía y podría ser capaz de detectar con facilidad ese tipo de cosas en él.

La cara de Shin era todo un poema, no sabía que decir, como reaccionar exactamente, y lo peor era que Toma lo seguía mirando con intensidad e insistencia, esperando impacientemente por una respuesta clara y certera.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía decírselo? Era algo demasiado grave incluso para contársela a él, en especial porque el 100% de ese asunto tenía que ver con él. En cambio no tenía otra opción, conocía perfectamente al rubio, y sabía que no zafaría de aquella ni aunque se pusiese a hacer berrinches y pucheros.

Respiró profundo, como tomando un último impulso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró fijamente al rubio, mientras un fuerte rojo comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas y poco a poco todo su rostro, cosa que hizo que el mayor se comenzase a preocupar.

-Vamos dilo ya.- apuró más severo que comprensible.

-Llore por ti.- confesó mientras bajaba la mirada hacía abajo, pero esto no bastaba para el mayor, no entendía nada ¿Por qué el chico había llorado por el? Eso no tenía sentido, ¿cuándo había hecho algo para herirlo?

-Pero… no lo entiendo Shin, ¡explícate mejor!- demandó frunciendo el ceño sosteniendo al menor por el brazo.

Shin amagó con apartarse más no pudo, la fuerza de Toma evidentemente superaba a la suya, ya no había vuelta atrás, ese era el momento en el que debía decirlo.

-Lloré porque tengo un amor no correspondido, y ese eres tu… Toma, me gustas.


	2. Cap 2: Menos de un paso

**Boundless Love Capítulo 2 : De la amistad al amor a mucho menos que un paso.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**En el capi anterior no dejé notas porque se me pasaron por alto!xD… ni siquiera pude explicar del fic en sí, pero ahora lo haré!**

**Ni yo tengo idea como se desenlazará esto!jaja..es un fic (el primero que publico) el cual hice por la mera razón de que en la categoría de Amnesia no había ni un solo fic de este género! Y me pareció tan absurdo! Siendo que hay bishies tan sexys en esta serie, eso es como un crimen!**

**En Fin! Volviendo al tema del fic, no será muy largo, el menos es lo que planeo, no tendrá más de 5 caps! ¿Razón? Si no lo termino antes de esta semana nunca lo haré! Entre el trabajo y los estudios muchas veces no da el tiempo!... prosiguiendo, desde que empecé este anime me imaginé esta pareja xD, así que vale la pena hacer este fic, las ideas fluyen como agua! y eso es genial!... eso si, es algo romanticon! Pero hay lemmon! Que es lo que al fin de cuentas importa!...así que espero que les guste! Y por favor comenten!^^**

**Los personajes no son mios… sino de la genial desarrolladora y editora de videojuegos Idea Factory**

**Aquí les dejo el cap:**

-Toma, me gustas…- las últimas palabras pronunciadas por los labios del menor lo dejaron atónito, ¿gustar? ¿gustar en qué sentido? Porque por ejemplo a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Shin, le encantaba estar en su compañía, porque lo sentía como si fuese su hermano, bueno, eso era lo que creía hasta entonces. ¿Pero qué era eso? ¿Acaso eso significaba que Shin verdaderamente estaba enamorado de él? Era demasiada información para procesarla en ese momento, era demasiado difícil incluso el concentrarse en la situación en sí, intentaba hablar, decir algo pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue el ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla del chico, ¿estaba llorando de nuevo? ¿Pero por qué? Aun no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera sabía qué debía decirle en un momento así. La ambiente se había tornado incómodo, y él seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra. Nuevamente el menor intentó zafarse de su agarre y así fue como finalmente el rubio logró reaccionar.

Tomó aún más fuertemente al menor del brazo, incluso causándole daño, y luego lo apretó junto a su pecho, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, era como si su cuerpo se estuviese moviendo solo. Abrazó al pelinegro contra sí a modo de consolarle, haciendo que este recostase su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de forma suave, intentando hacer que las lágrimas parasen, pero por lo contrario cada vez sentía su hombro más húmedo, y entre sus brazos sentía como el cuerpo del menor temblaba ligeramente a causa de los sollozos.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pues al abrazarlo de ese modo le daría a entender algo que no es, pues el no sentía el mismo amor el cual Shin parecía profesarle, el lo quería como un amigo, como un hermano ¿no es así?

En ese momento ya ni el podía describir como se sentía en realidad, su mente estaba totalmente confusa y su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo tratando de confortar al menor en su llanto.

-Por favor… no me odies- dijo el menor intentando en lo más posible que su voz no se quebrase a mitad de la frase.

Lo que dijo lo impresiono. ¿Odiar? ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? No había hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, había confiado hasta tal punto en él que había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos sin más reparos. Y eso lo hacía más que feliz, aparte de sentirse halagado, Shin era un muchacho bastante atractivo y el hecho de que se enamorara de él alimentaba ligeramente su ego. ¿¡Pero que rayos estaba pensando!? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible y tener ese tipo de pensamientos a cerca de la confesión del chico? Pero si se lo ponía a analizar, la confesión del pelinegro no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, era todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir una placentera calidez en el pecho. Definitivamente necesitaba despejar su mente, el día se estaba volviendo más largo de lo que creía que sería.

-No, para nada Shin- le contestó tomando el rostro lloroso del más bajo, haciendo que mire al suyo únicamente para poder regalarle un de sus típicas sonrisas de "Todo estará bien"

-¿Eso que significa exactamente?-no se habían separado ni un solo milímetro, el rostro del pelinegro el cual el mayor tenía entre las manos estaba ladeado hacia arriba y ligeramente hacia la izquierda en dirección rostro del rubio. Este lo miró con algo de asombro, el tono te voz que Shin había utilizado, sumando su pequeño y suave rostro rojo y con las lágrimas aun no totalmente secas sobre sus mejillas, le daban un aspecto totalmente frágil y atractivo a los ojos del rubio, no sabía qué hacer, de repente se sentía como si todo hubiese cambiado, ¿desde cuándo veía al menor con esos ojos?, ¿desde cuándo le parecía tan pequeño y frágil?, ¿desde cuándo tenía esos deseos inconscientes de protegerlo? Y aún peor ¿desde cuándo sus labios se habían vuelto tan perfectos que se le hacía casi imposible quitar la vista de ellos?

-¿Toma?... Si no me odias… ¿Qué sientes por mí?- el destello de esperanza brillaba en los ojos del moreno ¿Acaso podía ser? ¿Podía darse la circunstancia de que él rubio tuviese sentimientos mutuos hacia él. Por más de que para su sentido común eso sonara ilógico, había algo dentro suyo que hacía que esas ilusiones se multiplicaran por segundo.

-Yo… esto… a decir verdad aun no lo sé, esto es demasiado… tan inesperado…-intentaba articular una frase con sentido pero le resultaba muy difícil.

-Dime, ¿Qué sientes en realidad?- articuló en un hilo de voz, mirando intensamente a las orbes miel de su mayor. Toma se quedó pasmado, la imagen delante suyo era demasiado incluso para él, no podía parar de pensar en que el moreno se veía por demás encantador, el rostro aun con la señales del llanto con las mejillas en un tono carmín cada vez más intenso, los ojos semi cerrados a causa del ardor por tantas lágrimas que habían derramado y lo que más lo torturaba, esa pequeña boca entreabierta, haciendo de sus labios aún más provocativos.

En su mente tenía solo la idea de soltar al pelinegro y salir de allí para aclarar su mente de algún modo, pero su cuerpo hacía rato que dejó de funcionar según sus pensamientos lo demandaban.

No sabía cómo, y mucho menos por qué, pero de un momento al otro esa cercanía que había entre sus rostros se volvió nula. El rubio en un acto de inconsciencia pura había acabado con esos centímetros que dividían sus labios de los de su mejor amigo. Y tenía que admitirlo ¡esos labios sabían a gloria! En definitiva no tenía control sobre sus actos, pero no es que le estuviera desagradando lo que estaba haciendo, los labios del menor se sentían aún más suaves de cómo se veían.

Por su parte el menor se quedó anonadado, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿Toma le estaba gastando una broma pesada jugando de esa manera con sus sentimientos? No lo sabía con certeza, pero tal y como el rubio había posado sus labios en los suyos, no era una oportunidad que tenía en mente desperdiciar, eso que le estaba sucediendo ahora, era lo que había estado deseando durante demasiado tiempo, sería una locura que por alguna razón desaprovechase ese momento. El azabache comenzó a mover sus labios con timidez, en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya había besado antes, pero con Toma se sentía torpe, no sabía cómo moverse, temía que no le gustase. En cambio se sorprendió aun más cuando el mayor comenzó a corresponder aquel beso de la misma manera, moviendo sus labios con maestría, volviendo aquel dulce y tímido beso en uno más apasionado.

Toma no sabía qué estaba haciendo, de un momento a otro se hallaba besando a su amigo de la infancia, más por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento no podía detenerse, en su mente se auto regañaba porque sabía que de ese modo daría a entender sentimientos que no eran al menor, pero su anatomía se articulaba por sí misma, ni él mismo pudo dar crédito a lo que hacía cuando sintió que introducía su lengua dentro de la boca del más pequeño, recorriendo y saboreando cada rincón de aquella cavidad. Pudo sentir como los brazos de Shin se enroscaban a su cuello y como el menor trataba de acomodarse para llegar mejor a la altura del rubio. Ahora si que no sabría cómo salir de ese embrollo, no podía estar besando de ese modo al chico y luego decirle que en realidad no sabía el por qué lo hizo, pero sus hormonas eran las que le dominaban en esos momentos, haciendo que haga cosas que nunca se hubiese imaginado que haría.

El mayor descendió finalmente sus manos del rostro del moreno hasta la cintura de este, apretándolo más contra sí, deseando sentir su cuerpo más cerca del suyo; dejó una mano sobre ese lugar con intención de no dejar mover al menor ni un centímetro más apartado de él, y con la otra comenzó a tantear todo lo que tenía al alcance. Paseo su mano derecha por toda la espalda cintura y caderas del más bajo, deteniéndose en ese pequeño, firme y redondo trasero que se mandaba el de ojos carmín. ¿Cómo podía ser un chico y aun así tener un trasero así? Lo acarició, pellizcó y apretó contra sí, haciendo que el pelinegro gimiera en el beso, pudo sentir como Shin ya se hallaba completamente excitado, y eso le gustaba, no sabía por qué pero le encantaba. Podía sentir el sexo del menor totalmente erecto bajo sus ropas, chocando ya contra el suyo que se hallaba prácticamente en la misma situación. Movió su mano de atrás hacia el frente comenzando a masajear la erección del moreno por encima de su pantalón. Detuvo el beso echándose un poco para atrás con intención de ver la expresión del menor en ese momento. El pequeño no se molestaba en detener los gemidos y jadeos provenientes de sí. El rubio estaba extasiado con lo que veían sus ojos, era la imagen más hermosa que había tenido delante de sus ojos jamás, y ni que decir de lo que oían sus oídos, la voz sobre excitada de Shin gimiendo sin parar ante sus atenciones era la melodía más exquisita que había escuchado.

-Ahh…To…ma…- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ¡lo había llamado por su nombre! Y no es que eso tuviera algo de raro, pero lo había llamado por su nombre mientras lo estaba masturbando, era como pedirle a gritos más. Desabotonó los jeans oscuros del menor y coló su mano bajo los bóxers de este, masajeando su miembro de manera más libre y rápida. Shin sentía que sus piernas temblaban y le costaba demasiado trabajo sostenerse, el placer que sentía en ese momento era insuperable, no solo porque le estuvieran dando atenciones, sino porque Toma se las estaba concediendo. Su amor imposible, ese a quien tanto tiempo había amado en silencio y de quien había ocultado sus sentimientos, ahora, solo minutos después de habérsele declarado estaban ya en una situación así. Si hubiese sabido que eso iba a ocurrir en un principio nunca hubiese ocultado sus sentimientos, se le hubiese declarado hace muchísimo antes, para haberse evitado todos esos malos ratos, torturándose así mismo con la idea de que Toma no lo quería y que solo lo veía como a un hermano menor. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que había estado equivocado, Toma sentía lo mismo por él, es por eso que se encontraban en esa situación, con el rubio tocándolo de esa forma tan íntima, observando en su rostro cada cambio de expresión, deleitándose con el sonido de cada gemido que emitía. Era porque lo amaba que hacía eso ¿no es así? Porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no habría otra razón ¿verdad?

El moreno no podía más, la mano del rubio se movía cada vez de manera más habilidosa sobre su sexo, deteniéndose a masajear el glande de cuando en cuando, haciendo que pequeños grititos de placer emanaran de la garganta del azabache. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que este se corriera en la mano del mayor, salpicando un poco las ropas de ambos. El mayor estaba decidido a continuar con todo aquello, y prueba de eso era el haber volteado el cuerpo del menor y haberlo puesto contra la mesa, se disponía a terminar de bajarle los pantalones al menor cuando la voz de este lo sacó de entre sus aturdidos pensamientos.

-Mmm… Toma, disculpa, pero antes de continuar contesta lo que te pregunté hace rato…- el menor cerró los ojos, no podía creer que se había atrevido a interrumpir un momento así de ese modo. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con el amor de su vida, el chico del cual estuvo enamorado por casi 6 años, ¡y lo interrumpe de ese modo! Para el colmo el silencio por parte del rubio en esos momentos le asustaba. ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Por qué se quedaba callado si él lo amaba? ¿Lo amaba verdad? ¿Si no por qué querría tener sexo con él? Si hasta donde sabía Toma nunca había estado con un chico antes. ¿Por qué carajos de demoraba tanto en contestar? Se estaba impacientando, pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo de lo que le fuera a responder que ni se atrevió a abrir los ojos en todo ese momento.

-Yo… ya te lo dije Shin… no, no lo sé… solo… estoy algo confundido en estos momentos…- intentó explicar nuevamente con algo de coherencia, pero no lo logró, y esto fue como una puñalada para el menor. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de todo lo que le acababa de hacer?¿Lo había tocado de ese modo, y estaban por tener relaciones, y el aún tenía el descaro de decir que no sabía lo que sentía por él?¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

La había cagado, y la había cagado bien grande. Solo vio como el pelinegro se abrochó los jeans se acomodó las ropas y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha sin pronunciar palabra. Pero no lo culpaba, era normal sentirse así, seguro que se sentía usado, como si hubieran jugado con el.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué clase de desalmado soy?!- se regañó a sí mismo sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos en señal de desesperación. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? No solo lo había besado, sino que casi llegaron hasta el final de todo ese asunto, y estaba seguro de que si Shin no le hubiera preguntado eso en ese momento lo hubieran hecho. Por ese lado se encontraba algo sentido con el menor, justo cuando la cosa se ponía más interesante lo había cortado ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¿Qué tan insensible podía llega a ser? Su mejor amigo se le acababa de declarar y lo había herido en sobre manera y en lo único en lo que él pensaba era que no pudo concluir el acto anterior. ¡Era una persona horrible!

Debía de despejarse, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba saber cuáles eran ciertas e importantes y cuáles no.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en casa del moreno, así que con intención de no molestarlo más de lo que estaba fue directo a donde sabía que se guardaban las toallas, tomó una y se dispuso a darse un buen y reflexivo baño, eso siempre ayudaba a despejar la mente. Entró al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha en frío, no necesitaba estar más "cálido" de lo que ya estaba. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua que salía por la regadera, estremeciéndose un poco al principio por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Y comenzó a pensar.

-A ver Toma, ¿qué es lo que en realidad sientes por Shin?- se preguntó así mismo en tercera persona con tono reflexivo.

Shin era su amigo de la infancia, lo conocí prácticamente desde que Shin era sólo un bebé, recordaba que él solo tenía 5 años cuando lo conoció a causa de que sus madres eran amigas, cuando eso Shin apenas tenía 3. Fueron creciendo y se volvieron más unidos, casi todos los días jugaban juntos en el parque con su amiga Heroine, pero el lazo entre ellos dos siempre fue más fuerte. Siempre que era necesario se veía en la obligación de proteger al menor. Al padre de Shin se lo conocía como un asesino por haber cometido un crimen accidental y por esa razón tuvo que abandonar su hogar. Aunque siempre le había parecido exagerada la decisión del hombre de abandonar a su esposa e hijo consideraba que fue lo mejor, ya que poco a poco la gente dejaba de tenerlo tanto en la mira, solo de cuando en cuando oía algún comentario de una vieja chismosa, pero solo había que restarle importancia.

En definitiva siempre había visto a Shin como a un hermano menor, como a su mejor amigo, nunca como nada más, pero esa noche había hecho cosas que contradecían sus pensamientos, esa noche había deseado al menor más que a ninguna otra persona. Esos labios, ese rostro, ese pequeño cuerpo gimiendo entre sus brazos, era surrealista todo aquello. Se sonrojó al realizar en lo que estaba pensando. Su cuerpo deseaba a Shin, ¿pero que había de su corazón? ¿Acaso amaba verdaderamente al moreno por eso es que había seguido hasta ese punto con él?

Se puso a analizar la situación una vez más. Deteniéndose a pensar lo que había sentido desde la declaración del menor. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Podrían volver a estar como antes si que el rubio no compartía ese amor hacia el de ojos carmín? Fue allí donde se detuvo en seco, ¿en realidad el quería que todo volviese a la normalidad y que todo lo sucedido en esa noche quedase en el olvido? No, para nada. El quería volver a repetirlo. Una y otra vez, estar de esa manera con Shin no solo porque su cuerpo lo demandaba, sino porque había algo en su interior, una calidez especial, no por las hormonas, sino por el sentimiento de alegría que había sentido al conocer los sentimientos del menor. ¿Acaso eso era…

-Shin… tal vez… me gustas también…- pronunció esa oración mientras cerraba la regadera y se disponía a tener una seria conversación con el herido pelinegro.

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales:**

**Wooow! Por fin otro capítulo más! Lo terminé en un día y me siento orgullosa!^^…a este paso lograré terminarlo para la fecha que quiero. Perdonen si algunas partes están mal o no tienen sentido… me da pereza revisarlo xD…ojala que les haya gustado el capi…y aviso! En el prox ya hay lemmon! (siiii! Wiiiiii!XD) Dejen comentarios onegai!n_n…**

**AAhhh…y disculpen si algunas cosas no están pegadas a la historia original del anime o del videojuego… algunos datos como lo de la historia del padre de Shin y eso, no recordaba bien y como de daba pereza buscarla, la torcí a mi conveniencia! **

**Ja ne!**


	3. Cap 3: Ser Posesivo no es malo

**Boundless Love Capítulo 3: Ser posesivo no es malo.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Ohayo! minna-san aquí voy de nuevo con el siguiente capi de este improvisado fic. No tengo mucho que decirles solo que… LEMMON! Ajajajjajajajaja… por fiiiin! Tengo que admitir que cuando escribo este fic las palabras vienen solas, me siento Usami Akihiko escribiendo sus novelas BL xD jajaja…**

**De antemano nuevamente pido disculpas por los errores u horrores ortográficos o de contexto que puedan encontrar u_u… como ya he dicho en la ocasión anterior: me da pereza revisarlo!xD… asi que en serio disculpen!...eeeeen fin!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para mis perversos fines xD, en realidad pertenecen a la compañía Idea Factory.**

**Aquí les dejo el cap! Ojalá que les guste!:**

Toma se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del moreno, hacia más o menos cinco minutos que se encontraba allí parado sin decidirse a tocar, se sentía algo nervioso, ¡qué va! Se sentía muy, súper nervioso por la situación. Según el auto análisis intensivo que se había dado durante el baño le había hecho pensar que tal vez si sentía algo más que amistad por el menor, por más de que eso sonara raro, puesto que a pesar de todo ambos eran hombres ¿no? Y por más de que ahora ser homosexual no era algo anómalo ¿Qué diría su madre al saberlo? Eso le preocupaba un poco ¿pero qué diantres…? ¡No debía de pensar en eso ahora! Lo que debía hacer era hablar y aclarar las cosas con Shin.

Sin pensarlo mucho más dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta blanca frente a sí… nada, ni un solo ruido. Volvió a intentarlo… nada, seguía sin contestarle ¿tal vez se había quedado dormido? Lo intentó una vez más pero esta vez con golpes más fuertes y audibles a la vez que llamaba por su nombre al menor, le preocupaba que no le contestase, ¿si le había ocurrido algo? Intentó abrir la puerta pero le había echado cerrojo. Una incontenible molestia lo invadió ¿Por qué no contestaba? Shin debía estar allí, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, el hecho que lo ignorase lo molestaba, y un ligero sentimiento de preocupación empezaba a tomar fuerza.

-¡Vamos Shin!¡Abre te he dicho!¡ABREME!- gritó ya al borde de la desesperación el rubio empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dándole de golpes y pateándola. Instantes después pudo sentir como se acercaban y como el cerrojo era quitado. Un cabizbajo Shin lo recibió, echándose para un costado como para dejarlo pasar.

No tuvo más remedio que abrirle. Odiaba cuando el rubio se ponía en esos ánimos, no eran muchas veces las que se ponía así, pero cuando era un asunto que involucraba a personas de su entorno se volvía fácilmente irritable, y con todo lo que le había sucedido ese día era comprensible. Conocía al mayor desde hacía bastante tiempo y sabía que cuando se ponía de ese modo no quedaba más que hacer que acatar a sus órdenes o destrozaría todo a su alcance. Se podría decir que era algo sensible, histérico a su parecer, cuando se trataba de asuntos en los que gente que amaba se veía envuelta.

Recordaba una vez en la que se había puesto así por un asunto referente a él, cuando estaba en el último año de primaria, después de clases cuando iba de camino a su casa, unos niños de su misma clase comenzaron a molestarlo y a insultarlo, todo porque el rumor de que su padre había matado a un hombre había llegado a los oídos de sus madres y estas les habían prohibido que se acerquen a él. Fue entonces que Toma los vio, iba también de camino a su casa porque coincidentemente había salido más temprano de la escuela media ese día. Vio como los dos mocosos hostigaban a su amigo, y esto lo molestó de sobremanera, tanto que al acercarse a ellos hasta Shin tuvo miedo de la mirada que les lanzó, les comenzó a gritar una sarta de insultos y amenazó con que si los veía a más de 5 metros cerca de Shin, ¡él mismo se encargaría de asesinarlos! Sí, había sido algo exagerado, pero funcionó, ese par de niños nunca lo volvieron a molestar, y se sintió muy agradecido con su rubio amigo por todo eso. Si se ponía a analizar las cosas, tal vez ese había sido uno de los factores que habían influido a que se enamorase de Toma, él lo protegía siempre, aunque ni el mismísimo ojimiel se diese cuenta, él siempre andaba tomando cuidado de él inconscientemente, y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba el moreno de mayor.

La habitación del pelinegro se hallaba tan pulcramente ordenada como siempre, a veces le preocupaba el hecho de que fuera así, solo tenía 18 años y su habitación se veía como la oficina de un empresario a excepción de la cama que se encontraba en la esquina derecha junto al ventanal. Cama la cual era lo único vagamente desordenado en ese lugar, puesto que se notaba que el menor se había tendido allí por largo rato.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de la computadora que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada y vio como el menor sin decir o hacer más volvió a su lecho acobijándose por completo bajo el futón. La repentina ira y desesperación que por un momento lo había dominado se había ido tan rápido como había venido, remplazándola con el nerviosismo anterior. ¿Cómo debía comenzar? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía decirle al moreno para que el aura deprimente que rodeaba al pelinegro desapareciera? ¡No sabía que decir! Y la tensión en el ambiente no ayudaba demasiado, pero si no decía algo en ese momento explotaría.

-Shin ¿estás molesto?- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?! ¿Cómo había podido salir algo así de su boca? ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Definitivamente él no era dueño de su cuerpo ese día. ¡Era obvio que el muchacho estaba molesto! Hasta él lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar.

-Agh… lo siento, que pregunta tan tonta ¿no?... esto, quiero decir, discúlpame por lo de hace rato. No estaba en mí mismo… hice las cosas sin pensar y creo que terminé hiriendo tus sentimientos… lo siento- concluyó el mayor con la voz temblándole, ¿Qué le pasaba? El no era de ese tipo de personas que dudaba al hablar o le costaba expresarse, pero la situación era demasiado compleja, nunca había atravesado por algo así, los dilemas amorosos eran cosa común, pero cuando tenían que ver con alguien tan importante para él como lo era Shin, era algo serio.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del menor, y no le sorprendía, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que se levantara de donde estaba con una radiante sonrisa esbozada en el rostro y le dijera que todo estaría bien? Eso era algo que iba mejor con él mismo que con el moreno. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era terminar de echar las cartas sobre la mesa y contarle lo que creía que sentía por él.

-Sabes Shin, estuve pensando… y la verdad no lo tengo muy en claro pero…

-Cállate, no quiero oírlo…- interrumpió el menor antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar la frase. No la quería escuchar salir de sus labios, no quería comprobar el hecho de que Toma no lo veía de la misma manera que él. Sabía lo que estaba por decir el mayor, que no tenía claro lo que sentía por él, pero que preferiría dejar de lado lo que pasó ese día y volver a la normalidad, que tal vez distanciarse por un tiempo sería lo mejor, que lo apreciaba demasiado como para perderlo como amigo y una sarta de excusas y frases trilladas como "no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien por esto", sí, eso se oía tan Toma. De no ser por esos ataques de histerismo que le daban de vez en cuando el rubio podría considerarse el hombre ideal, era atento, amable y detallista, sabía tratar bien a las personas y hacerlas sentir especiales con sus gentiles comentarios. Pero en ese momento esos gentiles comentarios serían como dagas atravesando su corazón. Después de lo de esa noche no quería volver a lo de antes, no quería seguir siendo el amigo de Toma, quería ser mucho más que eso. No podía quitarse de la mente todo lo ocurrido, le era demasiado difícil no pensar en ello. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba hacer era ir y volver a probar los labios del mayor, y le dirían loco pero estaba seguro de que esos labios emanaban cierta esencia de canela, ansiaba de lo más profundo de su ser volver a besarlo, pero no podía. Aquel encuentro fue cosa de una sola vez, estaba convencido de que el mayor se arrepentía de lo sucedido y que no lo dejaría pasar nuevamente.

-Cállate tú y déjame terminar- otra vez ese tono agitado en su voz, fue sin querer pero odiaba que no lo dejase hablar y quitara el mismo sus propias conclusiones. Si no quería oírlo hablar pues se jodía, todo eso era más difícil para él que para el moreno así que se lo tenía que aguantar. –Shin, como te decía, no se muy bien si es lo que en verdad siento o no, pero creo que… también me gustas… - dijo al fin el rubio. Sentía un peso menos de encima, era como un alivio decirlo. No había pasado nada de tiempo desde que había "aclarado" sus sentimientos, pero el hecho de decírselos al moreno suponía una carga menos para él.

El de ojos carmín se quedó helado, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿qué era eso que acababa de oír? No, en definitiva todo lo de hoy le estaba afectando a la mente, sí, eso era todo. Pero… no estaba de más preguntar, si es que lo que había oído estaba en lo correcto o no, total no perdía nada con ello, ya lo había perdido todo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, temeroso a la decepción de que sus oídos hayan captado mal el mensaje anterior.

-Como oíste… creo que… me gustas- repitió, se sentía raro decirle eso a tu mejor amigo. Pero debía de decírselo, y no se molestaría en repetirlo miles de veces si era necesario, porque a medida que más lo decía, más convencido se sentía de ello. De que sus sentimientos hacia Shin habían evolucionado, y de que no quería perderlo en ningún sentido, ni como amigo ni como… ¿Qué vendrían a ser ahora? Si se ponía a pensar no podía llegar a una respuesta clara o coherente, ¿Qué sería de Shin de ahora en más?

Por su parte el moreno no cabía en sí de alegría, aun se encontraba acurrucado y totalmente cubierto por las cobijas en su cama pero la sensación de felicidad y emoción que sintió eran incontenibles. Sentía ganas de gritar, y saltar, como una niña tonta enamorada. Se avergonzaba de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Cómo había terminado así? Daba razón al dicho de que el amor vuelve idiota a las personas, pues ese apuesto rubio que conocía hacía tanto tiempo había logrado que se convirtiera en uno. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue solo como la cama se hundía hacia uno de los costados, y como el cuerpo del mayor lo abrazaba por encima del cobertor.

-Shin, ¿aun me quieres?- preguntó en tono suave junto a su oído, sabía que no lo preguntaba en serio, sabía que lo hacía solo para escuchar decírselo una vez más, pero ese tono de voz que había usado lo debilitó, su molestia e inseguridad se esfumaron, y el rojo de sus mejillas volvió a aparecer antes de pronunciar las palabras:

-Claro que sí, baka…- pudo oír como una risilla escapó de entre los labios del mayor y sintió como este se acomodaba a su lado sin cortar el abrazo. Sentía como que estaba soñando, eso era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado que pasaría, pero estaba ocurriendo. Así estuvieron por algo más de quince minutos, hasta que por fin el moreno se decidió a hacer un movimiento. Asomó la vista de entre las cobijas, y se sorprendió al ver que Toma se había quedado dormido a su lado mientras lo abrazaba. Estaba feliz, si en verdad todo aquello era un sueño deseaba nunca despertar.

Las semanas siguientes las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. Al día siguiente el azabache obligó prácticamente al rubio al volverse a su casa a disculparse y arreglar los asuntos con su madre. Y ya sea por el trabajo del rubio en el Meido no Hitsuji y todas sus demás actividades extracurriculares, o por los estudios para el examen de ingreso a la universidad del moreno, casi no habían tenido tiempo de verse, y mucho menos estar a solas. Intercambiaban textos por teléfono pero eso no era lo mismo, y por alguna razón la madre de Shin que había vuelto a casa más pronto de lo que el menor se lo imaginaba, ahora se le daba por no querer viajar por un buen tiempo. ¡vamos, esa mujer casi nunca se hallaba en casa tampoco y ahora que había decidido iniciar un romance con su hijo se le ocurría eso! ¿acaso las madres tienen un radar especial para detectar ese tipo de cosas? Hasta su madre se había vuelto algo cargosa de la nada preguntándole si no tenía alguna novia o algo, o que le vendría bien tener una. Sí que era pesada.

De ese modo transcurrían los días, incluso de vez en cuando Shin se ofrecía luego de sus clases de regulares a pasar por el trabajo de Toma al acabar su turno así podían volver juntos a casa. Y era una de esas tantas veces que Heroine los acompañaba, la chica que también conocían hace mucho tiempo caminaba al compás de los tres, dando de cuando en cuando su punto de vista acerca de las trivialidades de las que hablaban ambos chicos durante el camino a casa, hasta que llegó cierto momento en que la muchacha interrumpió de golpe la conversación con una pregunta que dejó a los dos helados.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo?- la chica, que comúnmente era de pocas palabras había logrado que a ambos quedarán mudos, por más de que pareciera que era algo despistada, resultaba ser muy perspicaz en ciertas ocaciones.

-Baka ¿De que estas hablan…

-Hace como un mes…- contestó regalándole una sonrisa a la fémina, irrumpiendo totalmente la oración del menor. Toma pensaba que no había razón para ocultar su relación a Heroine, ella era su amiga casi tanto tiempo como él, así que no veía ningún motivo por el cual negarlo, además sabía que ella comprendería y que no tendría una mala reacción al respecto. Bueno, era eso, y que sabía que Mine, otra chica de la edad de Shin que trabajaba también en el Meido, siempre solía preguntarle a la pelicastaña por el muchacho que a veces solía visitarlos durante las horas laborales. Era una simple manera de hacer saber a los demás que Shin no estaba disponible para nadie que no fuera él, eso era todo.

Por su parte el menor no pudo evitar el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas ante tal manera tan abierta de admitir su relación, en cierto modo lo hacía feliz, pero por otra parte pensaba que ese Toma era un baka por decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.

No hablaron mucho más acerca del tema, dejaron a la chica a la puerta de su bloque de departamentos y ellos siguieron caminando hacia sus hogares, hasta que finalmente el moreno se dignó a protestar.

-Baka… no había necesidad de decírselo…- le dijo luego de un rato de silencio, a lo que el mayor solo volteó el rostro para regalarle una sonrisa.

-No, no había necesidad, pero quería que lo supiera- refutó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor como si de un pequeño animal se tratase – además, te sonrojaste… y te ves muy lindo así. – continuó dando sus razones haciendo que el tono carmín de las mejillas del otro chico se incrementase. Para variar las calles se encontraban vacías, ni un alma se veía correr ya a esas horas, y fue por eso que el mayor aprovechó la situación para dar un fugaz beso en los labios al moreno, el cual lo apartó inmediatamente provocando una sonrisa de burla por parte del otro.

-¿Qué rayos se te pasa por la mente para hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Estamos en un lugar público! – lo regañó Shin con el rojo hasta por las orejas, no es que le disgustase ese gesto por parte del de ojos miel, pero ¿Qué pasaba si alguien los veía?

-Pero tenía ganas de besarte ¿Qué acaso no puedo besar al chico que me gusta cuando quiero?- reclamó en tono infantil con intención de molestar al menor.

-Claro que puedes… pero no en lugares públicos…- explicó aun colorado desviando la mirada de la del rubio que lo buscaba insistentemente.

-¿Entonces dónde puedo besarte?- preguntó con inocencia fingida ansiando por ver la reacción del menor, que por alguna razón siempre actuaba de manera torpe cuando lo ponía en ese tipo de situaciones.

-En mi casa… hoy mamá no vendrá, se fue a visitar a un familiar al hospital… es por eso que te pedí pasarte a buscar…- explicó sin levantar la mirada del suelo por donde caminaba. El rubio ante esto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Si su madre no estaba en casa esa noche… una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su faz, esa noche por fin tendría a su moreno para él. No cabía en si mismo de la emoción, y la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, así que apenas terminada la explicación del menor, el rubio lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr en dirección al hogar del de ojos carmín.

Prácticamente llegó a su destino con el pelinegro a rastras, apurándolo para que abriese la puerta, parecía un crío en la manera en cómo hablaba y por la expresión de ilusión en sus ojos, era como la cara de un niño de 5 años a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad.

Apenas si el menor abrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal, el mayor lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el interior de la morada cerrando la puerta tras de sí, empujando luego al moreno contra la misma para abalanzarse contra sus labios, hacía días que no lo besaba, y creía que desde la primera vez que lo beso que no lo hacía de ese modo, en ese mes que habían estado juntos aún no lo habían hecho, y eso impacientaba al rubio pues cada vez que veía al menor y estaba muy cerca de él sus hormonas se disparaban alcanzando límites inimaginables. Y esa noche por fin desahogaría todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo.

Besó de manera casi salvaje al menor, recorriendo con su lengua esa cavidad que tanto extrañaba, comenzando a juguetear con la lengua del otro haciendo de aquel beso cada vez más vehemente. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo el delgado cuerpo del menor, tanteando debajo de su camiseta, obligándolo así a quitársela. Detuvo el beso para dejar respirar al pelinegro, y empezó a descender por su cuello, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo cada centímetro de la piel ardiente del azabache, oyendo poco a poco como sus jadeos incrementaban de volumen. Descendió hasta su torso entreteniéndose con los pequeños y sonrosados pezones del menor, mordiendo el derecho y pellizcando el izquierdo haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese ante las caricias. Con la mano que le sobraba comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del pelinegro, metiendo su mano bajo la ropa interior acariciando el miembro del más joven con tortuosa lentitud, esperando al momento en que los labios del moreno le pidiesen más.

-Mmm… ahh Toma, más rápido, por… favor…- dijo con voz entrecortada intentando ahogar en vano sus gemidos, a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la del rubio marcando el ritmo al cual debía ir. Esto fue una grata sorpresa para el mayor, le gustaba que su chico haya tomado la iniciativa de ese modo, y no lo defraudaría. En seco paró el vaivén de su mano sobre el miembro del pelinegro y sin darle tiempo a este de protestar vio como el mayor se agachaba a la altura de sus cadera y de una sola bocanada engullía por completo su sexo. El menor no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido emanara de lo más profundo de sí, el placer inundaba sus sentidos y nuevamente sentía como sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar, estaba seguro que hubiese caído de bruces al suelo de no ser por el rubio que lo sostenía fuertemente contra la puerta. La imagen de ante sus ojos era deleitante, ver a su apuesto rubio haciéndole eso era demasiado para que su mente pudiera procesarlo correctamente, se sentía extasiado, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Todo hubiese seguido así de bien de no ser por algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, sin que se diera cuenta el mayor ya le había bajado completamente los jeans que llevaba puestos y sin previo aviso comenzó a tantear en busca de la entrada del menor. Una vez hallada irrumpió momentáneamente su actual labor para reemplazar el palpitante miembro del menor por tres de sus dedos; no se demoró mucho en eso, haciéndolo de manera provocativa ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro ¿en serio planeaba hacerlo ahí? El moreno por lo menos quería llegar a la habitación, pero una cama no estaba dentro de los planes del mayor.

Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los dirigió nuevamente hasta la pequeña entrada del menor, introduciendo un primer dedo dentro de esta, observando primeramente la reacción del menor, este se turbó levemente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños, dejando escapar un profundo jadeo. No sabía si esto era porque le gustaba o no, pero a esas alturas no podía detenerse, para evitar que el menor se sintiese incómodo debido a esa repentina intromisión prosiguió con lo que había estado haciendo, y con su mano izquierda tomó el excitado pene del más pequeño para llevarlo nuevamente a su boca, continuando con el ir y venir que volvió a hacer gemir con fuerza al menor, claro, sin parar de mover ese primer dedo intruso dentro del moreno, no mucho después se le sumó otro intruso más, comenzando movimientos circulares con la intención de agrandar ese estrecho esfínter lo más posible para no dañar tanto al pelinegro a la hora de penetrarlo. El tercer dedo hizo acto de presencia poco después, en esos momentos el menor ya no cabía en sí del placer, Toma seguía con el vaivén, chupando y mordiendo de cuando en cuando su erección, y esos tres dedos moviéndose dentro suyo habían dejado de ser molestos para él para convertirse en fuente de su placer. Si seguía así terminaría en cualquier momento, pero justo antes de que eso ocurriese el rubio paró todo lo que se encontraba haciendo y tiró del cuerpo del pelinegro posicionándolo debajo suyo. Con rapidez y agilidad se quitó la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta y se desabotonó el pantalón sacando a relucir su ya dolorosa erección. El menor se asustó algo al verla, cualquiera pensaría que Toma era un chico "promedio", pero "eso" excedía por mucho el promedio. El rubio sin hacer mayor reparo al gesto del moreno tomó ambas piernas del menor y las colocó sobre sus hombros, quedando las caderas de pelinegro a la altura perfecta. Se moría de ansias por entrar dentro del menor, lo deseaba en demasía, pero un pequeño comentario hecho con voz casi inaudible lo sacó de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-Se… cuidadoso por favor… es mi primera vez….- pudo oír claramente como la suave voz del de ojos carmesí rogaba porque no fuese bruto con él. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo? Bueno, tal vez era su primera vez con un chico, eso sería comprensible, y seguro estaba nervioso, pues era el que se llevaba la parte difícil, pero no tenía de que preocuparse, él lo trataría con cuidado, si era su pequeño y él estaba para cuidarlo.

Deshizo la posición anterior para poder agacharse hasta su lado y poder susurrarle al oído:

-Todo estará bien mi pequeño… te quiero…- dijo esto dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a sus labios para besarlos con ternura. Volvió a tomar ambas piernas del menor, haciéndola que las abra lo más posible para lograr acomodarse entre ellas sin deshacer la posición actual – Solo aguanta un momento – le pidió con voz ya ronca por la excitación mientras dirigía su duro miembro a la lubricada entrada del moreno, introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de esa estrecha y caliente cavidad. Un sonoro y ronco gemido salió de entre los labios de Toma, mientras que Shin se aferraba lo más que podía a la espalda del mayor arañándola levemente en el proceso, intentando de alguna forma canalizar el punzante dolor que sentía por tal intromisión, puesto que los tres finos dedos de Toma no se comparaban a su tremendo amigo. Una vez completamente dentro, el mayor se quedó quieto durante algunos segundos, tratando de que el pelinegro se acostumbrase a tenerlo allí, y poco a poco fue moviendo las caderas en un entrar y salir lo menos brusco posible. Al principio podía sentir como el menor se tensaba, así que con un fugaz beso en la mejilla y un casi inaudible "relájate" todo se volvió más fácil. Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron, acompañándolas con los movimientos de caderas, ese agudo dolor que sentía el de cabellos oscuros poco a poco se había tornado en un placer enloquecedor. A los pocos minutos esa ternura y suavidad del principio había desaparecido, el rubio ya no podía contenerse más y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza el fino cuerpo debajo de él, excitándose más aún con los resonantes jadeos del menor dándole a entender que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Amaba esa visión de Shin bajo suyo, su cara completamente roja con lágrimas a punto de correr de sus ojos, con la boca entreabierta con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de esta, era una imagen incomparable, nunca se olvidaría de su rostro en ese momento.

-Aaah… Ma... mas rá… pido… aaah- rogó entre gemidos el menor, cosa que puso más que contento al rubio, el cual agarró una de su piernas y la acomodó sobre su hombro como lo había hecho al principio, comenzando a embestirlo con más fuerza y velocidad, el movimiento de vaivén se había vuelto salvaje, el mayor ya no estaba en sí, solo le importaba llegar a lo más profundo de ese pequeño cuerpo, hasta que finalmente tocó aquel punto que hizo estallar en placer al menor, haciendo que llegara al clímax sin previo aviso solo con un último y sonoro grito de placer, provocando que su interior se contrajera aún más, cosa que hizo que el mayor llegara también al final derramando su esencia dentro del pelinegro.

Ambos se sentían exhaustos e intentaban hacer que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad. El rubio salió del interior del menor colocándose a un lado de este, abrazando con fuerza ese sudoroso y agotado cuerpo que se hallaba a su merced, como le encantaba tener la certeza de que ese niño le pertenecía, y con lo de esa noche lo había marcado como suyo para siempre, sí debía de admitir que se había vuelto posesivo en cuanto asuntos referentes al moreno se trataban, pero ser posesivo no era malo ¿no? Le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras que le regaló una sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizar.

-Todo lo que te he hecho ¿y aún te sonrojas por una sonrisa?- preguntó con dulzura, amando ese lado tan inocente del pelinegro.

-Cállate baka…- contestó con su común hostilidad desviando la mirada del mayor sin poder borrar el carmín de sus mejillas.

Se quedaron así por un rato más, hasta que el de ojos miel percibió que el menor se había dormido, luego de eso se acomodó su pantalón oscuro y se dispuso a cargar a su niño a modo nupcial hasta su recamara, ya que no se atrevía a despertarlo de sus sueños, pues no quería perturbar la paz que profesaba la fisonomía del moreno mientras descansaba, el más que nadie debería de estar agotado.

**Continuará…**

**Notas Finales:**

**Que capítulo más largooooo!xD…. no lo divido por que dije: en el siguiente cap habrá lemmon y mis queridas fujoshis y fundashis yo cumplo lo que digo u_u…. solo por eso!...ojala que les haya gustado el cap, en mi defensa alego que hace más de dos años que no escribia nada, y mucho menos un lemmon, asi que no se como habrá quedado pero bueeeh… son las 2 y media de la mañana y mi cerebro no carbura correctamente xD… para el siguiente capi se va desarrollando un poco más esta simple trama, y dependiendo de como vayan las cosas, si mis queridos lectores dejan comentarios (si, es un chantaje), veré que tan largo se torna… al principio pensaba no hacer mas de 4 o cinco caps, pero viendo que avanzo a paso de tortuga ¬¬… se me hace que quizás lo alargue más, pero todo depende de ustedes… así que ¡onegai, dejen sus comentarios! (si son positivos y alentadores mejor!xD) y si les gustó el lemmon y quieren más pindanloooo! :D…**

**Eeen fiiin!(si, me gusta German xD)… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me sigan leyendo, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda ^^**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Antes que nada…. LO SIENTO! Estuve sin actualizar demasiado tiempo ¡lo se! Pero no podía, el tiempo se me escabullía de las manos, en serio perdónenme! Pero aquí finalmente vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Si se preguntan el motivo del nombre del capítulo, creo que después lo entenderán u_u**

**Como siempre, les pido disculpas por los terribilísimos horrores ortográficos y gramaticales!**

**¡Ojala lo disfruten!**

Boundless Love: Capítulo 4 "_A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente_"

Luego de arropar al menor y dejarlo descansar en su cuarto, el rubio se dispuso a darse una rápida ducha para después ir a descansar a la habitación de huéspedes en la cual ya varias veces se había quedado. Aquella casa era familiar para él, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pasado la noche allí, la consideraba prácticamente su hogar, pero ahora todo era diferente, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que atravesaría ese tipo de situación, que terminaría teniendo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo de la infancia en el recibidor de su casa, sonaba bastante grotesco cuando lo ponía así, el hecho de que no haya podido aguantarse hasta por lo menos llegar a la habitación, que lo haya llevado prácticamente a rastras hasta su hogar. Parecía algo bastante inmaduro de su parte, se sentía como un adolescente otra vez, ¡ya tenía 21 años! ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tenía que lo hacía ir en retroceso con respecto a su estructura hormonal? Recordaba que cuando acababa de entrar a la preparatoria sus compañeros de clase también eran así, obsesionados con ese tipo de cosas, tanto que se la pasaban hablando de ello, en cambio él nunca había sido así, claro, se acostó con varias chicas en sus tiempos de escuela superior, pero nunca sintió un deseo incontrolable a tal punto con nadie, excepto esta vez por Shin, el niño le había revolucionado las hormonas, en cierto modo lo apenaba ese hecho, empero, lo que experimentó esa noche había sido como de otro mundo, jamás creyó que podía llegar a ese punto de éxtasis, se emocionaba con tan solo recordarlo, una estúpida sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro la cual intentaba borrar en vano, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo en relación a las imágenes que su cerebro procesaba en forma de recuerdos, vívidos recuerdos que esperaba que jamás se borrasen, aun teniendo por seguro de que haría muchos más de ellos.

¿Cómo de un día para el otro podía haber llegado a estar tan prendado de ese pequeño a cual casi consideraba como su hermano no mucho tiempo atrás? Era sorprendente como había cambiado la situación en tan poco tiempo, como su manera de pensar, su punto de vista, había dado un giro de 180°, en verdad todo estaba de cabeza, pero eso no le desagradaba, es más, nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida, era algo totalmente nuevo, si ya bien sentía un gran amor por su amigo en el sentido fraternal, ahora que se había convertido en más que eso, sus sentimientos no se quedaban atrás, sino todo lo contrario. No se consideraba una persona enamoradiza, sino alguien que cuando amaba lo entregaba todo, y en este caso era eso, estaba enamorado, no había otra explicación, el hecho de que no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos por más de cinco minutos, incluso hasta llegaba a ser agobiante, puesto que había momentos en que parecía que si no veía al moreno moriría, lo necesitaba a su lado, sentía como si aquel muchacho fuera el único capaz de hacerle feliz.

Y es así, como con esos pensamientos y una atontada mueca en el rostro el rubio se fue a la cama con la intención de conciliar el sueño y recuperar energías luego de una ejercitada noche.

Fue así como lo encontró. Dormido, acurrucado como un pequeño niño asustado, con la boca semiabierta, las mejillas algo sonrosadas y una angelical expresión en su rostro. Era tan hermoso cuando dormía, le daba un semblante inocente y aniñado, amaba verlo dormir así, podía pasarse el resto del día viéndolo de ese modo. Eso era lo que creía, hasta que unas intensas ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de su mente y de su cuerpo, intentándose reprimir por todos los medios. Pero el ver así a su rubio lo ponía loco, se veía demasiado tierno. Se acercó lentamente hasta reducir al máximo la cercanía de sus rostros, podía sentir el aliento de su amante sobre sus propios labios, incluso podía llegar a escuchar los latidos de su corazón que iban al compás de su respiración. Cerró los ojos, lentamente reduciendo ese ínfimo espacio que restaba entre sus labios, dándole así un fugaz pero tierno beso. El rubio parecía no haberlo sentido, pues su rostro no se inmutó ante el contacto con el menor, aunque este mismo se sentía aliviado por ello, ya que le resultaba algo vergonzoso el haber hecho eso, si Toma lo descubría seguro lo tacharía como acosador y se la pasaría picándolo con eso un largo tiempo, el rubio en realidad solía ser bastante burlón, al menos en lo que a él se refería.

Pero por alguna razón más allá de su propio entendimiento, ese fugaz beso no había sido suficiente para él, quería más, necesitaba más. Si bien la noche anterior había recibido bastante, y prueba de ello era el molesto dolor que sentía al realizar cualquier movimiento brusco en el cual se involucraran partes de su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo; él quería aún más. Sí, era un goloso, pero todo aquello era culpa de Toma, él y sus deliciosos labios con esencia a canela, los adoraba, quería degustarlos a cada minuto. Y por ello volvió a repetir la acción anterior. Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente al mayor, pero esta vez al besarlo, no fue un beso fugaz como el anterior, sino que se quedó por unos segundos posando sus labios por sobre los del ojimiel, intentando guardar en su memoria esa sensación tan agradable de aquellos labios por demás suaves. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover su boca, lamiendo ligeramente los labios del mayor, que en serio parecía no darse cuenta de los que estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, esto es lo que había pensado Shin, pues de un momento para el otro, sintió que era fuertemente jalado hacia encima de la cama, quedando así echado sobre el rubio, que miraba con una sonrisa divertida la confundida expresión que había puesto el moreno.

-¿Tan temprano y con tantas ganas?- preguntó burlón mientras enarcaba una ceja mirando suspicazmente al menor estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.

El color en el rostro de Shin era indescriptible pues superaba por mucho los matices de rojos existentes. Al instante desvió la mirada de la del mayor, intentando por todos los medios de liberarse de su agarre, cosa que obviamente no pudo conseguir, logrando sólo que el mayor sonriera fanfarronamente, y sin darle al menor tiempo de protestar, se apoderó precipitadamente de sus labios, besándolo de manera apasionada, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del moreno, jugueteando con la del contrario, comenzando a recorrer con las manos el pequeño cuerpo arriba suyo, manoseando con lujuria sus nalgas y muslos, abriéndolos para obligarlo a sentarse a horcajadas encima de sí. Ante esto el menor soltó un quejido, formándose en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó sin siquiera apartarse de los labios del menor, mientras acariciaba con sensualidad la zona del ano por sobre la ropa de su amante, cosa que hizo gemir levemente al menor.

-No… tanto… solo me molesta una poco…- contestó francamente el moreno, era cierto que le dolía, y mucho, pero no planeaba contárselo al rubio, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, y mucho menos que pensara que no era capaz de aguantar aquello.

-Lamento mucho si te lastimé…- se disculpó con dulzura, comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por todo el rostro del de ojos carmín.

-No es nada… no es como si no lo haya disfrutado…- comentó intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Ante esto el mayor sonrió, y volvió a besar al menor, esta vez deslizando su mano hacia el frente del chico, comenzando a acariciar su miembro excitado.

-Ahh…- el moreno soltó un leve gemido en contra de su voluntad, no había podido evitarlo, Toma lo había tomado por sorpresa.

El beso se deshizo, quedando el rubio completamente acostado sobre la cama, y el menor sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas del mayor mientras este colaba su mano dentro del pantalón para dormir el cual le había colocado la noche anterior antes de arroparlo, y lo comenzaba a masturbar. Los gemidos del pequeño no tardaron en llenar la habitación de huéspedes, excitando cada vez más al rubio que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar las ganas de devorar ese cuerpo arriba suyo.

Planeaban hacer el amor, en ese lugar, en ese momento. Y todo hubiese marchado a la perfección de no ser por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse posteriormente. Ambos jóvenes quedaron estáticos. La madre del menor había llegado a casa antes de lo estimado tomando a ambos desprevenidos.

Shin se levantó bruscamente del regazo de su amante, acomodándose lo más decentemente que pudo las pocas prendas que llevaba encima (unos pants y una camiseta holgada), deseando que con algún poder mental pudiese borrar el color escarlata de todo su rostro. Ante tremenda reacción el rubio sonrió divertido.

-¿De qué rayos de ríes idiota?- preguntó en un tono por demás molesto. ¿Cómo podía tener una expresión así de relajada a pesar de la situación? Volteó violentamente en dirección hacia la puerta que conectaba al pasillo del segundo piso donde se hallaban las habitaciones, empero antes de que llegara el menor a girar el pomo de la puerta la voz aterciopelada el rubio le preguntó de manera incitante.

-¿A dónde vas pequeño?- pronunció mientras se ponía en pie del lugar donde se hallaba acostado.

-A mí habitación, antes de que mamá entre y no me encuentre allí- explicó sin voltear a ver al rubio, mas oyendo como se dirigía lentamente hacia donde se encontraba parado.

-¿Y piensas ir así?- preguntó con la voz ya totalmente ronca y excitada mientras nuevamente colaba su mano por debajo de los pants del menor acariciando lentamente su aún duro miembro. El moreno no pudo evitar que un leve gemido brotara de entre sus labios, pero reprimió el volumen lo más que pudo ¿Qué pasaría si su madre los escuchaba?

Intentó soltarse en vano del agarre de su mayor, alegando de que no era el lugar ni el tiempo para ponerse a hacer ese tipo de cosas, más si su progenitora se encontraba en el mismo edificio, no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que se armaría de ser así. Pero eso poco le importaba al de ojos miel, era todo lo contrario, el factor peligro (véase su suegra), hacía que desease aún más al pelinegro.

-Vamos, no tardará demasiado, te solucionaré ese pequeño problema y luego te dejaré libre.- ¿Cómo era capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas? ¡Ese rubio baka lo ponía verdaderamente furioso! Además, ¡¿Cómo que "pequeño" problema?! ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que no estaba bien proporcionado? Quería golpearlo. Definitivamente lo golpearía… Pero después, luego de disfrutar de esas deliciosas caricias que el mayor le estaba brindando. El rubio lo había puesto contra la puerta, exactamente como la noche anterior, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, terminando con su excitación en la boca, haciendo que el más joven llevara ambas manos a la boca, tapándola, para evitar que sonoros gemidos de placer evocaran de ella.

Sentía que iba a morir, pero no sabía si era del placer o de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¡qué va! A 10 mil, ¡incluso a un millón por segundo! Sentía que su órgano vital saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho por la fuerza con la que estaba bombeando su sangre en esos instantes.

No tardó mucho más en venirse en la boca del rubio, el cual tragó con deleite toda aquella sustancia blanquecina que había expulsado el sexo del moreno. Acomodó nuevamente la ropa de su pareja, haciéndole quedar lo más presentable posible, volviendo a ponerse a la altura de su rostro, para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del otro, que aún estaban entreabiertos, intentando por todos los medios de recuperar el aire y hacer que los latidos de su corazón vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Estas mal del cerebro…-protestó mientras lo apartaba de un suave empujón, con la intención de salir de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible antes de que el mayor terminara de hacer de las suyas consigo. Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para lograr escabullirse a su habitación pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su madre iría a echarle un vistazo y a preguntarle qué tal había pasado la noche en su ausencia, la respuesta que daría era clara "bien", y no era mentira, pero esa palabra no definía ni en lo más mínimo toda aquella gran felicidad que lo había invadido desde el día de ayer, y que aun hasta ese momento seguía intacta. Era exageradamente feliz, cuando se ponía a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con fuerza, no podía evitarlo, ese fue el momento más maravilloso de toda su corta vida, por más cursi que suene, él había anhelado eso desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y ver como su más grande fantasía, algo que creyó que solo en sueños podría llegar a experimentar sucedió, y eso era demasiado, incluso para el mismo, sentía ganas de gritar, de quitar toda esa euforia que llevaba contenida dentro suyo. Solo quería estar al lado de Toma, para siempre, y que nunca hubiese nada que los llegase a separar.

Se metió a su habitación y se cubrió con la manta con la cual la noche pasada el rubio lo había cubierto, bueno, eso era lo que él se suponía, puesto que lo último que recordaba de ayer era que quedó exhausto tumbado en el piso de la entrada de su casa, y que a la mañana siguiente había amanecido en su cama acobijado y con ropa limpia y cómoda puesta, Toma podía llegar a ser muy atento y servicial si quería.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Toma era un chico muy amable, amigable, agradable, y muchos adjetivos bonitos que empiezan con "A", en especial amoroso. En ese corto tiempo durante el cual había estado juntos, el rubio verdaderamente lo había hecho sentir especial. Claro, siempre fue un gran amigo, desde que lo conocía de niño, pero ahora lo veía todo distinto, y notaba al mayor mucho mas atento y al pendiente de él y sus necesidades, cualquier persona daría lo que fuese por un muchacho como Toma a su lado, y él se consideraba sumamente afortunado por ser el que verdaderamente haya cautivado su corazón.

Bueno, no todo era color de rosas claramente, se encontraba también el lado "yandere" de su novio, se ponía bastante nervioso con facilidad, algo histérico, violento y paranoico, eso a decir verdad no era algo del todo bonito, pero él lo aceptaba tal y como era, incluso con esas fallas de personalidad que tenía; el rubio era demasiado posesivo y celoso, cosa que le era imposible disimular. Quizás el rubio pensase que él no se daba cuenta, pero él sabía cuánto desprecio le tenía a niña que trabajaba con él en el Meido no Hitsuji, una niña muy bonita, su nombre era Mimi, o Mine, o algo así, en realidad no lo recordaba, pero lo que sabía era que la chica estaba bastante prendada por él, y lo sabía únicamente por la obvia actitud tanto de ella como de Toma, la chica al querer tan visiblemente su atención, y Toma asesinando fríamente a la muchacha con la mirada.

De pronto oyó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lenta pero ruidosamente y los pasos sigilosos de su madre hasta su cama, donde se sentó al borde colocando su mano por sobre encima de las mantas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la noche cariño? ¿Has cuidado correctamente la casa durante mi ausencia?- preguntó de manera cariñosa la madre del muchacho con voz tenue y cálida.

-Si…- contestó secamente fingiendo un tono de voz somnoliento, improvisando un bostezo.

-¿Ha venido Toma-kun a dormir a casa?- el rojo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en las mejillas del menor. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? ¿Tal vez se enteró de lo que hizo la noche anterior? ¿Pero cómo lo haría si él no le había dicho nada?

-¿Po… por qué preguntas? – no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un tanto al estar hablando del mayor, temía el hecho de que su madre los hubiera pillado ¿cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera? No quería ni siquiera hacerse a la idea de que su madre tuviese conocimiento acerca de la relación que llevaban él y el rubio.

-porque está preparando el desayuno en la cocina en este mismo momento, le dije que no se molestara pero insistió, tan educado como siempre- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, de todos los amigos que había llegado a tener su hijo el de ojos miel era el que mejores modales tenía.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo, su madre asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mostrando la alegría que sentía al no tener que tomarse el esfuerzo ni la molestia de prepararle el desayuno a nadie, pues se encontraba bastante cansada por la noche en vela que paso en el hospital.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Megumi?- preguntó recordando la razón lo la cual su madre se había ausentado, su tía embarazada.

-¡Ah! Pues dio a luz a un bello niño- comentó la mujer con cara anhelante como si quisiera volver a sus años de juventud y llegar a haber tenido más de un hijo cascarrabias como ella solía llamarlo.

Se quedaron por un momento más hablando de asuntos familiares antes de bajar a la cocina donde un delicioso desayuno se hallaba servido, ya que por su parte Toma, después de haber liberado al menor decidió ir al baño a solucionar el problema con el que el pelinegro lo había dejado. Era bastante egoísta por parte de Shin recibir atenciones y luego dejarlo sin más reparos, ¿pero que más daba? Le gustaba consentirlo de todos modos.

Termino despidiéndose de la familia yendo camino a su casa, no había avisado que no llegaría a casa la noche anterior y de seguro le estaría esperando una gran reprimenda por parte de su progenitora.

-Hey… te estoy hablando ¿acaso no me oyes? Para el colmo de que llegas tarde a nuestro encuentro ni siquiera me prestas atención cuando te estoy hablando ¡genial!- exclamó exasperado por la actitud del mayor para con él, todo el tiempo se la había pasado como en otro mundo, además de todo el tiempo que lo había hecho esperar esa tarde.

El rubio que andaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando como toda su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, simplemente sonrió con pena al pelinegro, intentando excusarse en vano por su despiste.

-¿Sabes? Mama otra vez viajó, no volverá hasta la siguiente semana… y ayer una sempai me dio una bebida que su novio le regaló pero en realidad ella no quería. Y me preguntaba si tal vez querías ir y beberla conmigo.- terminó de proponerle la idea con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas mientras de rascaba con el dedo índice la misma.

El mayor quedó un tanto bobo ante la propuesta, allí estaba otra vez el menor provocándolo, invitándolo a su casa a beber y obviamente a tener sexo. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida y mejor chico del mundo estuvo siempre parado en frente de sus narices?

Asintió exageradamente cual niño pequeño antes de atraer al de ojos carmín hacia sí para besarlo de manera apasionada.

-Para ya Toma…- le ordenó a la par que lo alejaba de un empujón – aún no… al menos espera a llegar a casa.- explicó completamente rojo ante el inesperado acto.

Llegaron a su casa, como era costumbre en el ojos miel, este apenas ingresar a la vivienda se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, el cual le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la intención de que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué no eres capaz de controlarte un poco, baka? ¡Lo haremos antes de dormir! ¡Al menos quiero cenar antes! – espetó molesto por el comportamiento acelerado del mayor ¿qué acaso solo pensaba en eso? No es como si él no lo pensara, pero por lo menos quería cenar, y también beber esa botella de licor de chocolate que le habían regalado el día anterior, su sempai le había dicho que la beba con su novia, y lo haría, pero con su novio.

Dejó a Toma en el living, decidido a preparar una cena rápida pero deliciosa para ambos. Una vez hubieron cenado se quedaron bebiendo el susodicho licor de chocolate y platicando tranquilamente sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que se acabaron la botella completa, para sorpresa del rubio el de ojos carmín fue el que más bebió, con el pretexto de que amaba el chocolate, a ese paso el menor se quedaría dormido en plena acción, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

De un momento a otro el menor se excusó para ir baño, viéndolo desparecer por el pasillo, oyendo de lejos como subía las escalaras, cosa que le pareció rara, puesto que había un baño para invitados en la planta baja, no veía la necesidad de usar el baño del nivel superior. Pero lo que más extraño se le hizo fue que a pesar de que los minutos transcurrían el moreno no volvía, así que decidió ir a echarle un vistazo, le preocupaba el hecho de que el menor hubiese caído algo por lo bebido que estaba, pero al subir las escaleras no fue eso precisamente con lo que se encontró.

Al de ojos miel casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, la imagen ante sí simplemente se asemejaba a la escena de una película para mayores de edad, en realidad el pelinegro lo había tomado por sorpresa esa vez.

El paisaje ante sí era el de un Shin semidesnudo de cintura para abajo, recostado contra la puerta que daba a su habitación, masturbándose de una manera jodidamente sensual, con la respiración agitada, emitiendo jadeos y gemidos que lo excitaron terriblemente. Se acercó un poco más, con la intención de que este se percatara de su presencia.

-To… Toma… quiero hacerlo ya…- demandó el menor con la voz ronca por la excitación, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar su miembro de manera lasciva con intención de provocar aún más al rubio. Este sonrió con superioridad, dándose cuenta lo necesitado que estaba el de ojos carmín como para decirle eso, y por más ganas que tuviese de penetrarlo en ese mismo momento, aprovecharía y tomaría una pequeña venganza por habérselo negado en un principio. Shin se veía completamente vulnerable en ese estado, y no es que disfrutase hacerlo sufrir, pues a él también le estaba costando horrores contenerse, pero un poco de juego previo no le caería mal tampoco.

-Pero dijiste que lo haríamos antes de dormir…- explicó haciéndose del desentendido, encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia a pesar de la condición del moreno, el cual al oír su respuesta inmediatamente se puso en pie tomando del brazo al mayor arrastrándolo al interior de su habitación tirándolo sobre la cama y colocándose él a un costado.

-Ahora, házmelo…- espetó demandante el menor, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, esta vez no por la vergüenza sino por el alcohol previamente ingerido.

El de ojos miel sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad de su fisonomía se levantó de la cama, parándose a los pies de esta, con la intención de tener una mejor vista del menor, pues planeaba divertirse mucho con él. No sabía si era por el alcohol o la comida pero se sentía exageradamente excitado.

-No sé… ¿no es muy temprano? Apenas si son las 9:30… además había una película que…- el mayor fue interrumpido en medio de su cháchara por el de ojos carmín el cual se acercó sensualmente hasta él, bajándole de un solo tirón el pantalón y los bóxers para engullir su duro miembro de una sola vez, provocando que un sonoro e involuntario gemido saliese de entre sus labios. La vista era genial para la perspectiva de Toma, el menor a gatas sobre la cama mientras se la chupaba de una manera increíblemente buena, en definitiva disfrutaba los efectos del alcohol en el pequeño. Enredó sus finos dedos entre la cabellera oscura del moreno, marcándole el ritmo al que debía ir, moviendo a la vez sus caderas hacia delante inconscientemente, como si lo estuviera embistiendo, sentía que si no paraba en ese momento se correría sin más; apartó de una manera un tanto brusca a Shin, dejando su erección al aire y con el menor mirándola con ganas.

-Toma, ya házmelo… - pidió ya por tercera vez el chico, mirando al mayor suplicante, enseñándole su sexo completamente duro al igual que el suyo, con la esperanza de que se apiadara de él y se la metiera de una buena vez. – Sé que también quieres hacerlo, ¡vamos! ¡Házmelo!- el tono de voz que usaba era casi como el de un niño caprichoso y mimado, eso a los ojos del rubio era tan lindo, pero seguiría torturándolo un poco más.

-Bueno, lo haré… pero primero, prepárate- dijo como estableciendo condiciones, condición ante la cual el menor se quedó con cara de confusión.

-¿Prepararme?- preguntó con cierta ingenuidad a pesar de estar en ese tipo de situación.

-Sí, no pensarás que meteré mi gran cosa en tu pequeño agujero así como así ¿no?- habló un tanto divertido por utilizar esos términos tan vulgares.

El menor, que ya de por sí estaba rojo de borracho, se puso más rojo aún pero esta de vez de vergüenza, ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así? Para eso estaba él, él debía lubricarlo, pero sentía que no aguantaba más, el calor en su cuerpo era demasiado, deseaba tanto a Toma en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa para lograr su cometido.

-¿Co… cómo lo hago?- preguntó en voz baja como quien no quiere la cosa, desviando la vista de la del mayor. Este se quedó pensando un momento, prácticamente el pelinegro le estaba permitiendo dar corrida libre a su imaginación.

El rubio tomo una de las manos del menor, la mano libre, pues la otra permanecía inmovible de encima de su sexo, y la condujo hasta su boca entreabierta, dándole seguidamente la orden de que los lamiera, y así lo hizo. El moreno empezó a lamer de una manera exquisita sus propios dedos, dejándolos lo suficientemente húmedos para la lubricación.

-Ahora ven aquí…- dijo mientras atraía al menor más hacia él. Lo volteó e hizo que se agachara, quedando prácticamente a gatas de nuevo, pero con el trasero hacia el lado del rubio. – Mételos…- dio finalmente la orden el mayor, decidido a tener la mejor vista que posible.

Vio como el menor dirigía sus hermosos y finos dedos hacia su entrada, cada vez agachando más los hombros y levantando más las nalgas para tener un mejor alcance, y dejar que Toma viera mejor todo aquello. Introdujo el primer dedo dentro suyo, gimiendo ante su propio tacto, deslizándolo de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez, provocándose placer así mismo, al poco tiempo, sin siquiera esperar la indicación del rubio, introduciendo el segundo y al instante el tercero, intentando ensanchar su esfínter lo más que podía para después dar lugar al miembro de su pareja, se moría de ganas por sentirlo dentro, era toda una tortura lo que le estaba haciendo el mayor. Los gemidos cada vez se intensificaron más, al igual que la velocidad con que los dedos de Shin se movían dentro suyo, el rubio no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para no comenzarlo a embestir de manera brutal, pero es que le era tan excitante esa visión del menor auto penetrándose, gimiendo a la vez su nombre.

-Onegai… métela ya Toma…- rogó por última vez el de cabellos oscuros, quitando sus dedos de su interior, llevando una mano a cada nalga entreabriéndolas con la intención de mostrar su ano lubricado en todo su esplendor. El mayor no pudo evitar babear ante la imagen, eso fue demasiado hasta para él, ¿cómo podía el menor llegar a ser tan erótico? Sin poder soportarlo más tomó su duro miembro comenzándolo a frotar contra el rosado ano del menor, introduciendo la punta de su pene y sacándola en un excitante y tortuoso juego para ambos, metiéndola cada vez más hondo hasta quedar completamente dentro del moreno, comenzando luego a embestirlo de manera casi salvaje, sin apelar al uso de su autocontrol pues ya lo había perdido por completo.

Por su parte Shin no se molestaba en lo absoluto en ocultar el placer que le producía todo aquello, sentir la hombría del rubio entrar y salir de su interior, quemándolo por dentro, era una sensación deliciosa, la misma que Toma sentía al penetrar al moreno y sentir como aquella cavidad tan estrecha lo envolvía.

-Más… fuerte…- pidió entrecortadamente el menor, mientras seguía el acompasado movimiento de caderas del rubio, con la intención de que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, y ni corto ni perezoso el de ojos miel obedeció a la orden del pelinegro, aumentando de ser eso posible, la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas, queriéndose fundir completamente con el cuerpo del menor, deseando poseerlo en su totalidad.

-Ahh… así… sí, ahí…- el menor hablaba prácticamente a gritos, arqueando la espalda del placer una vez el mayor hubo tocado aquel punto en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer.

-¿ahí?- preguntó con una voz completamente ronca pero por demás sensual, golpeando de nuevo el mismo punto, comenzando una serie de fuertes embestidas, mientras sentía el cuerpo del menor temblar del placer próximo al orgasmo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Toma!- gritó antes de sentir aquella oleada de placer que sacudió su cuerpo, corriéndose sobre las sabanas, sintiendo su interior comprimirse alrededor del sexo de Toma, y como éste eyaculaba dentro de él.

Sintió el cuerpo bajo suyo caer sobre la cama, y él al igual de exhausto por el esfuerzo físico, cayó encima de él. Permanecieron un momento así, intentando recuperar el aliento y acompasar sus respiraciones con los latidos de su corazón. Se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, abrazándose con ternura, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando a pleno ese momento de intimidad. El mayor besó con ternura la frente del más bajo, el cual aún no se había recuperado del todo, pues sentía que aún respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-¿Estas muy cansado?- preguntó mientras le pasaba la mano por los cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de la oreja.

Apenas si terminó la frase el menor se acercó más aún al rubio, ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, susurrando apenas un suave y sensual "no" antes de comenzar a besar de manera muy provocativa la clavícula del mayor, lamiendo y chupando toda aquella deliciosa piel a su paso. El de ojos miel sonrió con satisfacción, algo le decía que aquella sería una larga noche.

No supo decir cómo ni por qué, pero a la mañana siguiente al despertar se halló a sí mismo acostado en el frio suelo de su habitación, apenas cubierto por una fina manta que tapaba solo lo justo y necesario, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante el cual no le permitía siquiera traer a la memoria los recuerdos de lo ocurrido, pero lo más notable al menos con respecto a su fisiología era el tremendo dolor que sentía en la parte baja, al mínimo movimiento de cadera una fuerte punzada su zona trasera impedía que siguiera con la acción. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Toma la noche anterior como para que quedase en ese estado?

De repente, como en un rollo de película casera barato, como pequeños flashbacks las escenas de la noche anterior fueron cruzando una a una por su mente. Primero la cena y su exagerada ingesta de ese licor de procedencia sospechosa, pues está bien que el moreno no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida, pero aquello había sido el colmo, luego de eso, el intenso calor en su cuerpo que desembocó en diversas y vergonzosas acciones que no creía que había sido capaz de cometer frente a su rubio amante, y finalmente el salvaje descontrol de ambos durante el resto de la noche, cosa que lo dejó en un deplorable estado, hasta el punto de no poder siquiera levantarse. Su rostro estaba rojo ¿Acaso él había sido capaz de hacer semejantes cosas? Los recuerdos de aquello florecían en su mente como margaritas, haciendo que su vergüenza cada vez aumentara más. El y su novio en posiciones que nunca creyó posibles, ¿Cómo podía acordarse de todo eso? ¿Y más aún con recuerdos tan vívidos?

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, el moreno se levantó en busca del de ojos miel, aunque sea para que este lo ayudara a llegar al baño, ya que ni siquiera dar pasos podía, sentía todo el cuerpo completamente adolorido, en definitiva ser una muchacho poco atlético no lo favorecía, debía de empezar a practicar algún deporte. Se fijo por todo el cuarto, apoyando una mano sobre la pared, y la otra sujetando la manta a su cintura, moviéndose a penas como podía sin hallar al mayor por allí, más justo cuando iba a darse por vencido y echarse en su cama a dormir como tanto deseaba, este se apareció con un albornoz puesto y el cabello goteándole por las puntas, dando a entender de que acababa de salir del baño.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien que ya despertaste!... ven, te preparé la tina, seguro ansias tomar un buen baño – comentó haciendo gesto de que lo siguiera, más el moreno hizo caso omiso, y como pudo se dirigió hasta su lecho con la intención de derrumbarse sobre él.

-¡No! Ven aquí, irás a bañarte ¡apestas! Si no puedes caminar, yo te ayudo…- dictó el mayor, son importarle lo más mínimo la opinión del de ojos carmín, después de todo en serio necesitaba un buen baño, olía a sudor, sexo y mucho semen.

Prácticamente lo cargó hasta el baño, dejándolo en la tina con toallas limpias para que cuando acabase se las arreglase solo. El mayor iría a preparar el desayuno, o más bien el almuerzo, quizá también la merienda, pues ya pasaban de las 15:30 hs.

Mientras el rubio limpiaba y ordenaba lo que había quedado sobre la mesa del comedor la noche anterior dio con la botella licor de chocolate que se habían bebido Shin y él, comenzando a leer, extrañándose al principio porque el nombre que tenía escrito se le hacía bastante familiar _"Pastel de Chocolate Alemán"_, en un primer momento se le hizo raro que una bebida tuviese nombre de biscocho, pero al hacer memoria, y también leer las letras pequeñas, se realizó de que ese no era un licor de chocolate precisamente como le habían asegurado al moreno, sino un coctel del mismo gusto pero con efectos afrodisiacos, que la noche anterior habían podido comprobar muy bien.

**Notas Finales:**

**Por fin termine xD…**

**Espero que les haya gustado ./. **

**No se si estuvo bien o no ponerle otro lemmon al cap, pero quería recompensarl s por no haber actualizado en mas de 3 meses… en serio lo siento T_T no volverá a suceder! Lo prometo!**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones! Y no me maten por este capítulo tan improvisado!**

**Actualizaré pronto! Es una promesa!**

**Ja ne!**

_**Agradecimientos especiales a todas esas maravillosas personas que me han dejado review, que me siguen y que tienen a este fic como favorito!**_

_**Samara**_

_**Mako**_

_**Alexa 2118**_

_**Karin**_

_**Escarlitaw**_

_**Shion**_

_**Black-neko**_

_**AddictedToMxM**_

_**Akio**_

_**Valo**_

_**Raquel Acosta**_

_**Sandykou8723**_

_**LiMyou**_

_**Loveloveshinee**_

_**Ryuujin Youkai**_

_**TheNatyChan**_

_**Cvlv10555**_

_**Loveless23**_

_**Marypaaz**_

_**Angelito97-Delena**_

_**Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!^O^..**_


End file.
